4kids_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Takinom
' Takinom' is an Underworld creature. Appearence A female with red bat-like wings who wears an armored breastplate and knee guards. She has yellow skin with dark red markings on her hands, legs, and neck. In the UnderWorld, Takinom is renowned not only for her unyielding nature but also for her manipulative skills. Her sleek female figure framed by powerful wings make her a fearsome airborne warrior in combat. She receives new armor in Rise of the Oligarch and becomes Takinom the ShadowKnight. A twisted set of black armor now caresses the entirety of her form, leaving only her wings and face free. This form is decorated with red accent, an assortment of jagged spines, and sharp pointed talons. Background Information Takinom is the UnderWorld’s supreme female fighter. She is second only to Chaor in her fierce, fanatic dedication toUnderWorld domination of Perim. Takinom uses a combination of manipulation, diplomacy and treachery to keep herself in power and maintain her status. Though her temper flares frequently, Takinom also exercises great discipline and self-control. She isChaor’s most trusted emissary when his own rage cannot be suppressed. Though she spends much of her time in UnderWorld City, she makes her home in a bizarre palace on a high cliff overlooking Fear Valley. Her most hated adversaries are Intressand the rebellious Skithia. She is an advisor to Chaor and helped him triple cross Lord Van Bloot in Lord of Treachery. She later helped Chaor attack theM'arrillians in UnderWorld Overthrown; this was after she became a Shadowknight. After Chaor was overthrown by Bloot she and some other Underworlds, such as Screamer and Ulmar, escaped to the OverWorld and joined forces with a group of Overworlders that included Xaerv and Alazdan. This group led by Takinom then attacked Phelphor's troops bringing aid to the team of Danians,Mipedians and other Overworlders who had been fighting them. After Phelphor ran, Takinom led her army to Kiru city where they engaged both the M'arrillians and the rest of the tribal alliance (excluding Tangath Toborn's team who were at Glacier Plains andChaor, Maxxor and Iparu who were battling Aa'une ). During the battle Takinom discovered that a majority of her army had been brainwashed but continued to fight until the mind control was broken by Aa'une's death. She became more powerful and even more respected in the Underworld for her heroism. Special Abilities In battle, Takinom is ruthless and relentless. No sacrifice is too great if it will result in victory. Her flying ability gives her a swift, savage, strategic advantage. She has been observed to have a special ability where, if surrounded and left with no other option, she will unleash a powerful ring of fire, knocking back any creatures around her. Details Takinom is an UnderWorld Commander and a dangerous adversary in battle. Trivia * Part of her name could be derived from the japanese word for red, "akai." * In the Chaotic video game Chaotic Shadow Warriors, her effect is different. She instead has Strike 10 and has the elemental type of air and fire. * Takinom had one of the more drastic redesigns for season two. In season 1 her color is Red, with Black hair, and with large dragon like eyes, and a yellow stripe on her throat. In season two she resembles her splash more, having yellow skin, exposed cheek bones, auburn hair, curvy thighs, and green stripes. * Takinom's "secret connection" to Intress has never been revealed. The Card Episodes Takinom: The ShadowKnight In The Show Episode Appearances * "Welcome to Chaotic: Part 1" (first appearance) * "Welcome to Chaotic: Part 2" * "Over Under Rent Asunder" * "Lord of Treachery" * "Battle Lesson" * "Scavenger Scan" * "An Easy Win" * "Going Under" * "Colosseum Showdown" * "Mega Match" * "From the Deep: Part 1" * "From the Deep: Part 2" * "Underworld Overthrown" * "Legions of Aa'une" * "Perithon!" * "Worlds Apart" * "Son of the Spiritlands" (final appearance) Card Owners * Sam Shady * Kaz * Peyton * Lulu the Loser * Tom